Gary Oak
Gary Oak is the grandson of Professor Oak and the rival of Ash Ketchum in the first few seasons whose starter Pokémon was a Squirtle that later evolved into a Blastoise. Appearance Gary has auburn hair and black eyes. In the original series, Gary wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants and brown boots. In the Advanced Generation series and Diamond and Pearl series, he wears a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead instead of the original gold one, purple wristbands, a light gray fanny pack and black sneakers with a dark purple backpack. Personality The day Gary started out on his Pokémon journey, he came off as an arrogant Trainer, much like Blue (Gary's game counterpart). His chosen starter Pokémon was Squirtle, which was actually the same Pokémon that Ash originally wanted to start with and he even had a group of cheerleaders who cheered him on in all of his battles and they would go so far as crying whenever he lost. He didn't walk on his journeys like most Trainers did; instead he had his own sporty red convertible with a chauffeur. Gary loved when he got a chance to make fun of Ash by bragging about how far behind Ash was compared to him. He also gave Ash the pet-name of "Ashy-boy" (Japanese: "Satoshi-kun"), which occasionally seems to annoy him. His style of training at that point was to capture many Pokémon and to use the strongest, as a stark contrast to Ash, who was more focused on developing a bond with his Pokémon. His arrogance continued overtime during Ash’s journey in Kanto until he challenged the Viridian City Gym Leader, Giovanni, to a Pokémon battle for his final (but not necessary) Badge in The Battle of the Badge where his team was brutally defeated by Mewtwo. However, this still didn't change his arrogance. It would take a loss at the Pokémon League way later on against Melissa for Gary to finally realize that he greatly needed to change himself. In his few appearances during the Johto saga, Gary seemed to have become the complete opposite of who he was. He became much more polite and respectful to others, including Ash. Biography Anime Gary is Ash Ketchum's rival who first appeared in Pokemon - I Choose You!, where he left Pallet Town and wanted to become a Pokémon Master before Ash did. In the beginning, Gary claimed to be the best of the best and had the typical smug attitude, known by having fangirls and a fanclub to go along, but, as the anime moved forward, he became less prideful and arrogant than that of his earlier appearances in the anime. In later seasons, while Gary still retains his somewhat arrogant attitude, he's a much kinder and friendlier person who is considerably more polite and respectful to other trainers. Pokémon the Series: Black and White Ash Ketchum looked up to the sun while on a plane for Kalos and remembered all of his friends, including Gary, knowing they, as him, were doing their very best to fulfill their dreams BW144: The Dream Continues!. Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu Pokémon On hand With Professor Oak Befriended Talent Showdown only *Venusaur *Charizard - known moves: Flamethrower *Rhydon *Exeggutor Statistics Badges Kanto League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Rainbow Badge *7 unidentified badges Johto League 8 unknown badges Pokémon League Status *Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Melissa: Top 32 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Ash: Top 16 Contests Extreme Pokémon: Runner-Up Voice actors *'English': Billy Beach (Second Dub) *'French': Jean Marc Delhausse *'Dutch': Bram Bart *'Hindi': Anshul Chandra (Hungama dub) Trivia *In Gary's first appearance in Battle Frontier, Gary's new clothes resembled trainer Blue's clothes in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. **Gary is the counterpart of Blue in the Japanese Edition of the manga, Pokémon Special. Though, due to the fact that Pokémon Red and Green was not released in America, his name was changed to Blue in the manga and games for the English release. *Gary owns many of the same Pokemon as his game counterpart: **Blastoise (if Charmander is chosen and in most media), **Alakazam, **Arcanine, **Fearow (Yellow only), **Eevee (Yellow only), and **He befriended an Aerodactyl, another Pokemon that Blue owns ***He owns an Electivire and Scizor, the evolved forms of Electabuzz and Scyther, Pokemon used by Blue in Pokemon Stadium and Pokemon Stadium 2. ****He also owns three of the same Pokemon as his manga counterpart: Scizor, Arcanine, and Alakazam. *Gary's Electivire is his only Pokémon which is from a region other than Kanto or Johto (Electivire is technically from the Sinnoh region). *Unlike Blue, Gary is shown to care about his Pokémon. Also, he is shown at least once kissing a Poké Ball before sending his Pokémon out. In the episode that this happened, The Battle of the Badge, Gary showed nervousness when Mewtwo used its psychic powers on Arcanine and Nidoking. Gallery Gary Oak!.png GaryOak12345.png Gary and Umbreon.png|Gary with his Umbreon Gary retconned eyes.png|Gary's appearance in the Best Wishes series See also *Blue (Origins) *Blue (Adventures) *Gary Oak (ETP) *Gary Oak (MS020) *Blue (Generations) *Blue (Masters trailer) References es:Gary Oak ko:바람 Category:Ash's rivals Category:Researcher Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Reformed characters